Not the Same
by Mac Black
Summary: Draco has an eye opening experience... based on Ben Folds' lyrics to Not the Same. K for violence


A/N: sort of related to the other songfics I've done, but I realise that they don't all go together... sorry about that, they were kind of meant to at one point. but now i'm working on other stuff, so... yeah.

Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Ben Folds and Harry Potter and all things related belong to JK Rowling. Only thing I can call my own is the idea behind this fic.

* * *

**Not the Same**

Draco Malfoy, the image of pureblooded perfection was bored. He had accompanied his parents to a Death Eater party. Of course, he felt proud and honoured to be invited to the party, as it surely meant that he was moving up in the world. But that didn't stop him from being bored. The host, Robert Sledge, had an annoying son who was following Draco around everywhere, pissing him off to no end. Honestly, if the kid didn't leave him alone soon, there was no knowing what Draco would do. He fingered his wand idly as he listened to the kid prattle on, but then spotted something that would probably help to ease his pain. Punch. No doubt one of his house-mates from school had spiked it, and it would surely cause the party to be more interesting.

Decision made, Draco ignored the whingeing protests of mini-Sledge and swept off towards the drink table. Although his father had expressly forbidden him to touch the punch, Draco could see that his father was nowhere in sight.

After a few drinks, Draco was definitely feeling the worse for wear. _Whoever spiked this used something really strong_, he thought, realising that he was already drunk. Suddenly feeling very hot, sticky and bothered, Draco cast his eyes around for a cool place to rest. His gaze was caught by a very cool, shady looking tree, which stood perhaps a couple of hundred metres away from the main area of the party. Unlike all the other trees, this one lacked ornamentation or lighting.

Arriving at the tree Draco realised he would not be able to feel the light breeze unless he climbed the tree a little way. So he promptly set his eyes on the goal branch and began climbing.

_You took a trip and climbed a tree _

_At Robert Sledge's party_

No sooner had he reached his branch and settled himself quietly, Draco looked down and realised there were a few select Death Eaters were gathering there. Of course, his father was among them.

"Silencing spell, Sledge," Lucius commanded, glancing around himself. Draco silently cursed, thinking that the silencing charm would stop him from eavesdropping, but apparently he was wrong because he heard the entire proceedings of the night.

"Silenced. What's next, boss?" Sledge said dumbly, speaking to Lucius.

"Sledge! You idiot, the Dark Lord is your only master."

"Sorry, Lucius. What I meant was, why the meeting?"

The other Death Eaters were silently awaiting Lucius' response, clearly also curious.

"We have work to do," Lucius sneered around at the other Death Eaters, "Our Lord has been developing a curse for the Potter boy that he would like us to test out." On hearing this, Draco held back a gasp. He was going to know the Dark Lord's most private plan. Oh, this would be good. How wrong he was.

Draco felt sick as he watched his father and the other Death Eaters torture and kill countless animals, and even a few muggles and probably mudbloods. Children, who had surely done nothing wrong, lay motionless on the ground, eyes and mouth wide in a silent scream. He realised that he would be forced to remain in the tree for the whole night, as he could not possibly get down undetected. Draco had no doubt that the proceedings would continue until the morning. He was right.

_And there you stayed til morning came_

_And you were not the same after that_

Draco got no sleep; even if he had wanted to sleep, he would not have been able to block out the screams. Instead, he forced himself to watch. He kept his eyes open the whole night, witnessing the scenes below him with complete disgust, and, even, loathing for those in control of the situation. He even began to feel pity for the muggles and mudbloods. No one deserved to go through that. Except… maybe… those who were so willing to put others through it.

Draco was fully aware of the reason he was making himself watch it; from the first screams of the humans, he knew he could never do what Lord Voldemort or even his father would ask of him. And he forced himself to watch every minute of torture and death, to solidify that realisation.

Needless to say, come morning, Draco was a changed person. He got down from the tree after all the Death Eaters had left the vicinity and very subduedly summoned his broomstick and flew home quickly, not wanting his parents to realise he hadn't made his way home at midnight like he was meant to.

Draco managed to conceal his horror at what he had seen, but it caused him to come across colder than ever; his parents were thrilled, thinking he was growing into the perfect little minion for their lord.

When he saw his friends over the summer, he saw them falling into darkness one by one. One by one, they dropped like flies. Got caught up in the poisonous web that was the lure of the dark side. They came to his house to visit him, telling him how great it was to be a junior Death Eater, never realising that he wasn't interested.

_You see them drop like flies from the bright sunny skies_

_They come knocking at your door with this look in their eyes_

Draco soon came to realise that his parents would be expecting him to join the fast-growing Death-Eaters-in-Training group. Briefly he considered being a spy, but then he imagined himself torturing someone and ran to the bathroom to be sick. So, that was out of the question then. He would have to come up with something else. He thought about it for days, deciding that he could not leave home until he was back at school, when he could get help from the professors.

"Draco," his father said one morning the week before he was due to go back to school, "I think it's time for you to join up." Lucius had no need to be more specific; Draco knew exactly what his father meant.

"I've been thinking about that, father, and I've decided that I should wait until after school."

Lucius looked at him oddly, "why would you think that?"

"Well, I think it's only prudent to finish my studies without distraction – I am a Malfoy, after all, father," Draco said, feeling ill at mentioning his now-hated heritage, "and I feel it is only fitting for me to excel in my schooling. Of course, as soon as I finish school I will join." He finished, looking to his father for approval.

Unsurprisingly, his father looked slightly disappointed, but agreed with him nonetheless. "Of course, Draco, you must excel in your studies. And… well, if you feel you cannot do that as well as joining up, then I am sure you will be excused until you finish school. After all, the Dark Lord wants nothing but the best."

Draco almost snorted at this last comment, thinking of the new junior Death Eaters. Surely they were far from 'the best'.

His father left him, and Draco decided it was time to plan the rest of his life. Clearly he would have to go into hiding right after school – he may even have to miss graduation, if his parents planned on attending. But for now, he could breathe easily. He was safe. His trick had worked.

_You've got one good trick and you're hanging on you're hanging on…_

_To it_


End file.
